


MikuWeapons AU(PODFIC

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [34]
Category: Lego Ninjago, Vocaloid
Genre: Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Written by boom-fanfic-a-latta, read by me._______“It’s pretty clear to say that absolutely no one, especially Lord Garmadon, expected the Golden Weapons to turn into a teenage girl. Least of all with the ability to effect reality with her singing.As for the girl herself, she’s only trying to figure out what she’s doing. At least Garmadon’s fatherly instincts are proven to be stronger than the evil in his veins.(Featuring the Vocaloid Hatsune Miku. Yes, THAT Hatsune Miku.)”
Series: Ninjago Podfics [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944
Kudos: 3
Collections: Pioneer Podfic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [MikuWeapons AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/719677) by boom-fanfic-a-latta. 



[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ng0mbehtd9w1mjh/Miku_in_Ninjago_Ch1.mp3/file)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [read the second here](https://boom-fanfic-a-latta.tumblr.com/post/635968644812308481/hato-white-dove)

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/kuj9sknppozqxvy/Miku_in_Ninjago_Ch2.mp3/file)


End file.
